Love Remains, No Matter What
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: 17 years after the defeat of Shen, Po's life changed forever. He was drained away from reality, society... And those who helped him through the toughest situation that he had ever encountered. *Sucky Summary, but plz R&R!*


_****____****** "When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure." **_

_****____******~Author's Unknown~**_

* * *

_***19 Years After The Defeat Of Shen***_

Po sat at the base of the Peach tree...

Alone...

He stared on into the darkness that surrounded him.

Alone...

No one was lurking about to attack him, nor any of his friends coming to find him.

It felt so peaceful...

Being alone.

Something that he never felt since...

Since...

_Her_ death...

And since...

_She_ left.

Blood was draining out of his wrist for that it was cutted up badly, trying to seep through the bandages. He looked at his wrist slowly, wincing in pain. He remembered when Viper handled the wounds he recieved from Shen's cannon those years ago. And how much pain he saw what Tigress tried to hide when Viper worked on her. Tigress was the one who had it worse, seeing as she was the one who pushed him out of the way of the cannon. Po was there, holding her paw during the whole process. It took her days to get better, but he helped her through it, helping Viper in anyway he could to get her better.

It made their relationship stronger...

So strong that they confessed their love to each other and got married, two years after Shen defeat. But one fight against a new gang of bandits changed Po's life forever...

Tears began to fall down Po's face as he fingered a chain that hung around his neck, remembering the aftermath of the battle;

* * *

_**Flashback. **_

_***Play "Breathe Me" by Sia reading this part.***_

_Po, Viper and Mantis raced towards the Jade Palace without a moment to soon. Po ran faster then the other too. His wife, Master Tigress was badly injured during the latest bandit raid. Crane flew her back, accompanied by Monkey, trying to stop the blood escaping her wounds._

_"Where is she!?" Po said in a panic as soon as he reached the student barracks._

_"In here Po," said Monkey, standing outside their bedroom door. Po's eyes widened at the blood that was all over Monkey's arms, chest, and face._

_"Is she OK? Please tell she's gonna be OK Monkey..."_

_Monkey was silent, but a tear escaped from his eye._

_"I don't know..." he said._

_"Oh no," Po said. He ran inside and saw Tigress lying on their bed, bandages all over her body as Viper tried to attend the worst ones._

_"Tigress!" Po yelled. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't responding to his cry._

_"Don't touch her Po!" Shifu shouted. "Viper needs to attend the wounds before it's too late!"_

_"I gotta be there for her!"_

_"Daddy?"_

_Po turned to see a 10 year old white panger cub, with big green eyes and the Yin and Yang symbol on her forehead. She was wearing a blue tunic like Tigress' but with a rose pattern on it, and white pants. And she looked exactly like Tigress too. It was Po and Tigress' daughter, Jade._

_"Jade, stay out of the room sweetie." Said Monkey, trying to move his niece out of the room._

_"What's wrong with Mom? Is she gonna be Ok Uncle Monkey?" Asked Jade, looking up at her uncle with a pleading look._

_"She'll be OK Jade. Promise," said Po, but he wasn't so sure. Part of him wasn't sure if she was going to be OK, but the rest of him was absolutely certain._

_"Po," said Viper, as she got Crane to add pressure onto one of Tigress' wounds with a cloth. "You must keep Jade out of the room. She isn't supposed to be in here. Go!"_

_"But-"_

_"I said go!"_

_Po did what he was told, and took hiss daughter out the room and into the garden with Mantis and Monkey accompanying them. Monkey covered himself with a black shirt, so Jade couldn't see the blood that was mostly on his chest. Soon, Crane came out to ask Monkey to help out with inside._

_"Mom has to make it... she's just gotta..." Jade kept saying over and over. Mantis stood on her shoulder, stroking the back of her head with one pincer._

_"Don't worry Jade, your mom is a fighter! She went through worse then that." Said Mantis._

_"Really?" Jade questioned._

_"Yes! She saved your dad's life from an evil peacock called Shen."_

_"She did?"_

_"Yep. Before we fell in love and had you Jade."_

_"What happened?"_

_So Po and Mantis distracted the young cub and told the famous battle. Jade was amazed when they finished._

_"If Shen ever comes back to hurt my mom again, I'll make sure he dies a painful death!" Said Jade._

_"Don't worry, he won't be coming back." Said Monkey._

_After 10 agonizing minutes, Po had enough._

_"I can't take it anymore!" He declared. He got up and ran inside._

_Shifu, Crane, and Monkey were outside the room, tears spilling from their eyes._

_"Where is she?" Po asked, fear building up inside of him._

_Shifu just gestured to the bedroom door._

_"Oh no..." Po said, as he swung the door open. Viper turned to look at Po. Tigress laid very still, bandages on every inch of her body_

_"Po... she's lost too much blood... she's fading away..." said Viper, tears spilling._

_"NO!" _

_Po threw himself to the side of the bed._

_"Tigress... please... get through this... you survived Shen's cannon... you can survive this! Please!"_

_"Someone get Jade in here quick!" Viper shouted._

_Crane and Monkey took off without a second thought. Tigress' eyes opened at the sound of her Daughter's name._

_"Jade..." she whispered._

_"Tigress... please... your gonna make it... you have to! Our daughter needs you... I NEED YOU! PLEASE!"_

_Tigress slowly lifted a paw, and cupped Po's face._

_"Po... Viper had done every... everything she could... there... is... is nothing else you can do."_

_"Kill me!" Po declared. "Take my blood and survive! Please!"_

_"Mom?"_

_Tigress slowly turned her head, seeing the face of her beautiful daughter. _

_"Come here Jade..." Po said as Tigress reached out for her cub. __Jade came running and grasping onto her mother's paw._

_"Mom... no... please... don't go!" _

_"I have no choice... promise me some... thing... the both of you..."_

_Tears began to spill out of Jade's eyes as Po held her close, while she was still holding her mother's paw._

_"Jade..." Tigress whispered, "you have a bright future ahead of you... I love you with all my heart and I'll be watching over you, guiding you through every twist and turn of fate. Good or bad... you are going... to take after your father and be the best Dragon Warrior the world has ever seen... for your father... and f...f...for me. Promise?"_

_"Anything for you Mom..." Said Jade, tears continuing to fall._

_"Po... continue being the big, lovable panda goofball you always are. The one I always loved. Watch out for our daughter... protect her from everything... and teach her to be like you... a true warrior... and real world wonder..." _

_"I will," Po said, at the edge of sobbing. He held his daughter close.__ Tigress lifted her paw that held her wedding ring on it, letting go of her daughter's paw and took it off. She gave it to Po._

_"Save it for when you walk our Daughter down the aisle... on her special day..."_

_Jade gripped back onto her paw again as she watched Po grip onto the ring as if his whole life depended on it. She wanted her mother to grip back. But as a tear escaped Tigress' eye, they closed and her arm went limp._

_Everyone came in at the sound of Po's sobbing, as he let go of his daughter..._

_And clung onto Tigress' lifeless body._

_Begging for her to come back._

* * *

_**Seven years later...**_

And that ring stayed on a gold chain around his neck ever since. Po did what Tigress wished him to do before her death. He trained Jade over and over again, until she was fast, smart, alert, and head strong. He wanted nothing to happen to her...

But something _did _happen, but he put it all on himself. A year after Tigress was laid to rest in a specially temple for all deceased masters of China...

Po took a dramatic twist. A part of him died with Tigress. He went into depression. He no longer laughed, joked or smile. It was a rare case to see him smile.

He's still in depression now..

Now that his daughter had faded away from his life.

It was all his fault...

No one blamed him for it...

But it was his fault...

When Jade turned eleven, Po began to drain away from reality as well as society. He couldn't look after himself, let alone his own daughter. Everyone tried to pitch in and help, but they soon had their own families to take care of. Mr Ping let her stay down at his shop when Po was in a terrible state, a terrible experience for any girl to watch her father go through. Po's depression got so bad after Mr Ping's passing a while after, he couldn't teach Jade anything to do with Kung fu because he always ended up injuring himself, and when Jade tried to teach herself, she got injured. Master Ox and Croc were called to step in, for Shifu requested that Jade should be transferred to Gongmen city for further training.

And possibly take custody of her...

Jade wanted to bid her father farewell, but he said nothing.

Did nothing.

He didn't shed a single tear when she left.

He started crying the day after. That was seven years ago.

_Seven agonising _years since he saw his daughter's beautiful face.

The only piece he had from his beloved wife. He spent the majority of his time at the Peach Tree, praying to Tigress, begging her for forgiveness, and how sorry he was that he failed her, failing his daughter...

That he was useless and should've died instead of her.

_"Something good is going to happen," _he could Tigress voice whisper to him every night.

"I feel you here now Tigress," he said to the wind. "I want you to come back. I want Jade back. I was useless father to her... I need her here now..."

Po suddenly felt someone behind him, hiding behind the tree.

"Uncle Po?" Whispered Victoria.

Po said nothing. Victoria was Viper's 16 year old daughter, and was Jade's best friend... who was born a year after Jade, but wasn't there to experience Tigress' death.

"You must come home now, you need rest." she said softly.

"I can't," said Po.

"I'll help you," said Victoria, taking the wrong end of the stick. Po sighed, and let his niece help him get home. But when he was in bed, he couldn't sleep. He never had a decent night's sleep since his daughter left home. He stuck his arm out into the space beside him. He remembered how Tigress let him wrap his arms around her and hold her close, whispering beautiful things into her ear...

* * *

_***The next day.***_

Po was awake before anyone else. For once in a long time, he made everyone their favourite breakfast.

"Po?" aid Viper coming into the room. "How you feeling?"

"Same as every morning Vi. Terrible and full of regret."

Viper sighed sadly as she wrapped herself around Po into a hug.

"She'll return Po, Master Ox and Croc haven't _really _taken custody."

"How are you so sure?"

"I can feel it."

Po sighed and continued with cooking. Soon everyone got up and ate together. Everyone was smiling at Po. They smiled every time he looked at them. Every time he asked what was going on. And their answer was always; "You'll see!"

Around lunch time, Po and the others were watching the younger generation (All their kids) practising Kung fu. The gates opened behind them, making them stop immediately. Po turned to see Ox and croc standing there, side by side.

"Dragon Warrior..." Greeted Ox with a bow. Po said nothing, but bowed back.

"We have a surprize for you Dragon Warrior..." said Croc. Po stared at him in suspicion.

"What is it..." he asked uncertainly.

Ox and Croc moved apart, gesturing behind them. Po stared, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. A female tiger/panda with white fur and stripes stood there in a long, Jade green dress that trailed along the ground. She had huge, and very familiar Jade green eyes. And on her forehead...

There was the Yin and Yang Symbol.

She smiled at him.

"Hello... Daddy."

Po ran towards her, as she opened up her arms. he held her tightly, sobbing his eyes out.

"I missed you so much... I'm sorry Jade... So, so, sorry, sorry, _sorry..._"

Jade let out a small tear. She wasn't angry with him for not caring for her those years ago, all she could say was.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**Hope you like it guys!**

**OK OK, before ANYONE puts up flames and hate, I know I exaggerated a lot on the depression stuff. **

**I never had depression, OR knew anyone who actually HAD/HAVE it. I just went along and wrote what I thought it'll be like.**

**Please don't be mad :(**

**And I hope you liked the cover image!**

**If you can't read what it says, it says;**

**"When Mommy died... A part of Daddy died with her."**

**The little girl is meant to be Jade (aged 10), and the guy with the black hair is supposed to be Po after Tigress died.**

**I'm sorry that I write too many sad stories if your gonna scold me for it :S**

**But plz give nice review and tell me what you think **

**Pretty please with bobby bows on? **

**:D**


End file.
